


Alpha-nd a way to you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Keith, Oral Sex, Rimming, keith has to deal with lances shit, lance really needs to stop making assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance honestly had no clue what was going on anymore.</p><p>He had scented Keith, as though he were his mate. Lance flushed. The other alpha must think he was insane by now.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry - fuck - I mean,” Lance stuttered. </p><p>Keith just stared at him, the flush on his face getting redder.</p><p>“I know we’re both alphas, shit I’m so-“Lance started.</p><p>“We’re both what now?” Keith’s eyes widened before narrowing as he stared at Lance. “Oh my god, you don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>otherwise known as Lance gets possessive and scents Keith without knowing he's an omega till he hits heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-nd a way to you

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped to day four whoops, anyway enjoy 3,000 words of sin

Lance was a bona fide alpha through and through. He had grown up just assuming he would be one, and lo and behold he had been.

 So when he had met Keith, a ball of hotheadedness and instinct, he had just assumed he was an alpha too. It would explain their constant clashing, as well as their rivalry.

It would also explain why all this close proximity to Keith was making him irritable. He had been doing fine in the first few months of living with the rest of the paladins, who were all betas, but in the last 2 months, his mood seemed to get worse and worse, and it all seemed to revolve around Keith.

Just last month Keith and Allura had been talking about different fighting techniques Alteans used when she said something that had made Keith laugh, throwing his head back, and for some reason he felt a stab of annoyance at it.

 So he purposefully walked in between them, bumping Keith away from Allura with his shoulder.  

“What the hell?” Keith had sputtered angrily at his retreating back, while Allura had stared at him curiously.

Lance had felt instantly bad about it, he honestly didn’t know at the time why he had acted the way he did, he chalked it up to not wanting Keith to get too close to Allura, because of _course_ it was because he didn’t want another alpha on her.

He thought it was a one-time thing, and just with Allura, but it just kept happening. In the past 3 weeks he had snapped whenever someone got too close to Keith.

 The first week, Pidge had been showing Keith some new tech she had been developing, with their heads both bowed closely together looking at a table, when Lance walked over and “accidentally” spilled a glass of water on Keith, just because their close proximity was making his teeth grind.

 The second week, Hunk had made Keith some goo that actually didn’t taste like crap, and Keith had pushed the spoon in his mouth and closed his eyes as he hummed his approval at Hunk, which, for some reason, really fucking irritated Lance.

So he ran in and stole the entire bowl from in front of Keith, who yelled at him and chased him around for it, until he dropped it in the castle’s waste disposer. Keith had been furious, but Lance had just been confused about why he did it in the first place.

Then came week three, the fated Shiro week. They had just finished a mission, freeing a small planet from the Galra, and they were all high on their victory. Lance had been attempting to do the Voltron chant with Hunk when he saw a smiling Shiro put his arm around Keith.

 Keith had this small, happy grin on his face as he looked at Shiro and it made Lance’s stomach twist. Then Shiro pressed Keith close against his side and whispered something in Keith’s ear, which made him flush attractively.

Lance’s vision briefly turned red.

The next thing he knew he was in front of them and was wrenching them apart by the shoulders, showing them backwards with such force that Shiro had stumbled into a wall with a thump.

Keith’s face looked shocked but there was something knowing in Shiro’s eyes as he regained his balance.

“What the hell?” Keith’s loud voice echoed through the room, which had gone quiet.

Shiro raised his brow at Lance.

“I-I don’t know” Lance stared at his hands, it was almost as if he hadn’t moved of his own volition. Then, like a coward, he ran.

Lance ran to his room and shut the door behind him before sitting on his bed and burying his face in his hands.

He had _shoved_ Shiro _into a wall._

It was normal for him to mess around with Keith, but with Shiro?

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Keith was fucking him up and he didn’t know why. What was it that had him so messed up that he would actually physically shove a teammate away from Keith? Lance had never been that aggressive as an alpha before, especially to a beta like Shiro. But somehow Keith’s alpha hormones were messing that up.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door before it slid open to reveal a very angry looking Keith. Keith stomped over to the bed.

“Seriously Lance I don’t know what your fucking problem is.” He snapped leaning in close to Lance.

“You’ve been a pissy little baby for 2 months now and I don’t understand. You literally don’t let anyone get close to me, it’s like you’ve got a problem with anyone who’s even remotely nice to me. And I know you’re an alpha, and you have to be top dog or whatever, but that doesn’t mean you can be an asshole. Do you hate me so much that you can’t even let other people show me even a little kindness?” Keith fumed.

Lance instantly felt bad. He didn’t hate Keith, he actually really liked him, and he knew he hadn’t been acting like he did in the past few months. But he really didn’t see what being an alpha had to do with anything especially since Keith was one too.

Lance was mulling that over when he caught a whiff of the most amazing smell, a mix of vanilla, woods, and musk, and it seemed to be wafting from Keith, who in his anger had pushed his face inches away from Lance’s.

So Lance did what his instincts were screaming to do. He drifted forwards till he was almost at the crook of Keith’s neck and he took a deep breath in.

Keith turned a bright red and stumbled back in shock, almost tripping over his feet. He wore a look of both realization and embarrassment on his face as he looked at Lance.

“Oh,” Keith said.

Lance honestly had no clue what was going on anymore.

He had _scented Keith,_ as though he were his _mate._ Lance flushed. The other alpha must think he was insane by now.

“I-I’m sorry - fuck - I mean,” Lance stuttered. 

Keith just stared at him, the flush on his face getting redder.

“I know we’re both alphas, shit I’m so-“Lance started.

“We’re both what now?” Keith’s eyes widened before narrowing as he stared at Lance. “Oh my god, you don’t know.”

 Keith let out a dry laugh that dropped as soon as it came.

“You’re a fucking idiot” Keith said and with that promptly left the room, leaving Lance confused and alone.

What didn’t he know? And why was Keith focusing on that instead of the fact that Lance clearly was attracted to him even though they were both alphas?

These thoughts bothered him for the rest of the week as Keith actively avoided him, leaving the room whenever Lance was there, or flat out turning the other way when their paths crossed in the hallways.

Then the next week Keith wasn’t there at all, which worried Lance. When he had pressed for more details from Hunk, who had been giving Keith food in his room, all he got was ‘Keith’s going through some…stuff’, which was not a good enough answer.

 On the fourth day of Keith missing from the dinner table, Lance had had enough. He shoved his chair back noisily, catching the attention of the entire room.

“I’m gonna go check on Keith.” He said quickly.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Lance,” Shiro warned. Hunk and Pidge both nodded vigorously.

“Trust me Lance, you do not want to go in there.” Pidge said.

Lance scoffed. “I don’t care what’s happening in there, I just have to know what’s going on.”

As Lance left the room, he heard Pidge mutter to Hunk. “He’s going to regret this so much”

Lance reached Keith’s door. He lifted his hand and knocked a few times before the door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room. He took a few steps in.

The scent hit first. The overwhelming scent of vanilla, woods, and musk that all screamed “Keith.” It smelled delicious and fertile. It was the scent of an omega.

_Not an alpha_

Then Lance saw him. Keith was wearing nothing but his black shirt, going both pant and underwear-less.

He was sweating heavily, which only served to add a more musky smell in the air and made his skin glisten and his hair stick to his forehead.

He had one hand wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it with sharp quick motions, while his other hand had three fingers buried deep in his ass, which was dripping profusely, leaving a wet spot on the bed. Lance felt himself get hard.

**_Not an alpha._ **

Lance realized how much of an idiot he was just as hooded violet eyes met his blue ones.

“ _Lance”_ Keith’s fucked out voice sounded out, desperate and needy, sending a shudder through him.

Shit, he had fucked up.

Keith was in heat. 

Lance didn’t know what to do, his instincts were screaming at him to go claim Keith, to make him his, when Lance hysterically realized that he had already been staking his claim for months.

But then his actually conscience kicked in reminding him that he had no right to take advantage of Keith like this, not when he was so vulnerable.

He knew Keith just wanted a knot to fuck, which was the only reason he was letting Lance, of all people, to see him like this. Keith would hate him if he did anything.

Lance took a deep breath, which just flooded his senses with more of Keith’s pheromones, which probably was a bad idea.

“Keith, look I can’t do this, I know it seems like you really want me now but trust me you’ll hate me in the morning” Lance said slowly edging away.

“No!” Keith stopped all his actions immediately to sit up on the bed. Keith looked as though he was debating something in his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he stared at the ground, which was actually kind of adorable.

“I-I would want you either way” Keith said quietly. Lance thought he had misheard.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“I said I would want you either way, dumbass, I’ve kind of wanted this for a while now, especially since you scented me” Keith said finally looking at Lance in the eyes. Though Keith was still being affected by his heat Lance could see he was talking from a less cloudy part of his mind.  

Keith had been imagining this for a while apparently. Lance thought of Keith alone in this room, desperately fucking himself on his fingers pretending it was Lance. Fuck, that was hot. 

“Now would you come over here and fuck me?” Keith asked exasperatedly. Lance did not need to be asked twice.

Lance made his way quickly to the bed, shedding clothes on the way over till he was in nothing but his boxers.

Lance pushed Keith down into a lying position before positioning himself above him, grinning before meeting Keith in a searing kiss. Keith was all heat and edge almost taking the kiss to something more violent and primal.

But that’s not what Lance wanted. The romantic in Lance was telling him to slow down, and enjoy the foreplay first.

So he slowed the kiss down a little, cupping Keith’s face in his hands as he gently delved into Keith’s mouth, exploring it. It wasn’t any less passionate than the previous kiss, it was just less urgent and animalistic; it was Lance’s quiet reminder to Keith that he was there to stay, that this didn’t need to be urgent right now, cause they had all the time in the world for that later.

Keith seemed to understand as he let himself go pliant under Lance with a whimper. Lance took the opportunity to let his hand wander, letting them skirt around the bottom edge of Keith’s shirt until he grabbed it and slowly pulled it off of him, revealing miles of smooth skin.

“ _Dios mio,_ Keith you’re so beautiful” he breathed, before diving back into the kiss.

Lance then let his hand brush over Keith’s nipple. He was rewarded with a soft moan in his mouth.

Lance smiled, Keith was sensitive.

He let himself go one step forward and pinched it lightly between his forefinger and thumb. Keith broke the kiss to moan loudly. He glared at Lance, panting, as if he had just done something rude. Lance gave Keith a grin before slowly moving down Keith’s body, intermittently leaving kisses.

He spent a moment to enjoy Keith’s cock, which was slimmer and two inches smaller than his, stroking it twice and giving a leisurely suck at the tip, leaving Keith groaning before moving on, sucking tiny hickies into the pale skin of Keith’s inner thighs.

Then Lance reached what he had been waiting for.

Keith’s hole was pink and was leaking even more than before, fluid almost covering the entire area between his legs. He smelled absolutely amazing. Lance gripped Keith’s thighs and drew his mouth close before blowing gently against the opening.

Keith gasped, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

Lance chuckled before, sticking his entire tongue in Keith with no warning.

Keith fucking _keened,_ his whole body writhing as Lance’s strong grip kept his hips from moving. Lance slowly started fucking his tongue in and out of Keith, starting slowly but moving faster. Keith was constantly moaning and shifting around, and Lance really hoped these walls were soundproof.

Keith tasted so sweet against Lance’s tongue which turned Lance on beyond belief, his hand going into his boxers to touch himself. Keith was going to be the death of him, especially with all the noise he was making. Lance swore he could get off on Keith’s moans alone

Keith came when Lance stuck all of his tongue in Keith, and with his lips firmly against Keith, hummed while his other hand stroked Keith’s cock.

Keith came against his stomach with a loud moan that echoed off the walls, and yeah everyone definitely heard that one.

Making his way back up, Lance was rewarded with an intense kiss, pleased that Keith was tasting himself in Lance’s mouth.  Then Keith rutted against Lance, still hard due to his heat, and whispered “Fuck me Lance _, te necesito “_

Lance hadn’t thought he could get any harder. Lance kissed Keith hard, while stroking his own dick a few times.

“Condoms?” he muttered into Keith’s mouth.

“Don’t need them” Keith responded roughly. “Meds”

“Okay then let me just-“ Lance got up to take off his boxers and when he sat down, Keith was getting impatient, already fucking himself with two of his own fingers.

“C’mon, c’mon” Keith muttered as Lance lined himself up, putting one of Keith’s legs on his shoulders as Keith gripped the headboard.

“Are you absolutely su-“

“I swear to fucking god, Sanchez, if your dick isn’t in me in 5 seconds I’m leaving”

Lance knew it was a bluff, big time, but he complied anyway slowly sinking into Keith until he was all the way in.

Keith’s breath hissed out between clenched teeth. Keith felt amazing around him, he was tight and wet, and it took everything in Lance’s power not to just fuck into him wildly right then and there.

“Move” Keith commanded.  Lance did just that as he pulled back, with his hands firmly on Keith’s hips, until he was almost all the way out, before thrusting in quickly, and both Keith and Lance groaned simultaneously. Lance started to pick up the pace as he slammed into Keith over and over.

Keith looked more beautiful than he had any right to when he was being fucked, his violet eyes warm and hazy, as he stared at Lance, his mouth open letting out a litany of soft cries. His pale skin was flushed a light pink across his face and chest, a sharp contrast to his black hair brushing in tendrils around his neck.

Keith was way too gorgeous.

And he was letting out a continuous stream of “ _ah, ah, ah”_ which would have sounded cheesy to Lance if it hadn’t been Keith. Not like Lance could talk, his mind to mouth filter was already pretty bad but sex tended to make it worse.

“ _Oh dios,_ Keith you look so fucking amazing taking me in like that.”

“You want it so bad don’t you, _mi amor_.”

“ _Mierda, me encanta todo de ti._ ”

Lance could feel his knot steadily growing and from the way Keith was looking at him he could feel it too.  Keith’s scent was getting stronger and Lance’s need to bite Keith and claim him was increasing too.

When his knot was expanded all the way, it pressed against Keith’s prostate with every thrust and it only took a few more thrusts before Keith was coming for the second time that night, this time untouched.

“ _Fuck, Lance_ ” Keith managed to get out before he came, his orgasm causing Lance to come too, Keith's walls clenched around him.

Lance came with a groan, and felt himself go deep in Keith. Keith bared his throat as he climaxed, and Lance felt his instincts tell him to _bite, to claim Keith as his mate,_ but he stopped himself just in time.

Lance and Keith stayed in their positions for the next few minutes coming down from their high. Lance gingerly took Keith’s leg off his shoulder and laid them down face to face in a comfortable position, both groaning as Lance’s cock went deeper.

“So you’ve wanted to do this for a while huh?” Lance asked, breaking the peaceful silence with a smirk.

 “Hey dumbass, at least I noticed what I was feeling, meanwhile you’ve been scenting me and getting stupidly possessive without even knowing that I was an omega.” Keith replied, looking pointedly at Lance.

Lance blushed.

“I don’t know you always seemed so…” Lance trailed off. Keith raised his eyebrow.

“…in control and graceful, I guess. I really shouldn’t make assumptions, I literally spent almost two weeks thinking about how I could make us work as two alphas”

“Aw really that’s sweet,” Keith smirked “Really stupid, but sweet”

“But hey I’m glad you’re an omega, y’know why”

“…Why?” Keith asked cautiously.

Lance shifted his hips upwards, brushing his knot against Keith’s prostate, making Keith gasp and flush.

“We don’t have to decide who tops” Lance grinned.

Keith shoved a pillow in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I always make Lance the oblivious one, but I feel like hes just naturally like that? anyways this is honestly my excuse to mix klance week with a prompt from voltron_kink so...
> 
> come talk to me or send me requests at [my tumblr](http://paladinkieth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
